


Keep Them Safe

by Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mildred being a protective smol, bits of spell violence, hackle if you squint, nothing more than in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: Prompted by @catmca100 for a drabble with Mildred going to help Hecate and Ada when Ada was being pulled from the painting… this is the result XD (warning for slight violence and general Agatha bullying)





	Keep Them Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catmca100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/gifts).



“Stop!” Mildred shouted, unseen in her invisible potion shrouded body. “I won’t let you hurt them!” She mustered. Pulling her small frame as tall as she could despite the fact that none of the women in the room could see her.

“Mildred?” Miss Hardbroom gasped, blinking unbelievably, her hands shaking with the effort to keep Miss Cackle partly out of the portrait.

Mildred had interrupted Agatha and Miss Gullet’s attempt to send the two witches back into the picture and now the four women were all momentarily frozen, shocked by the student’s audacity. “You need to go, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom called out, renewing her efforts to pull her friend and superior out. Ada moved a few more centimetres and then stopped as she pushed out at Hecate. Miss Gullet had raised her hand again and Ada tried to pull out of Hecate’s grip in a poor effort to save the other woman.

Mildred ran forward, glad to be invisible as she tripped up the few stairs and grabbed Miss Cackle’s wrists to help. She wasn’t as strong as Miss Hardbroom but maybe together… they could pull her free.

Despite the shock of invisible hands grabbing so close to hers, Miss Hardbroom didn’t react. She was too focused on pulling and trying to muster up the extra energy to make a protective spell. “I have her, Mildred.” She hissed under her breath. “But I need you to shield us.”

Mildred faltered. “What?”

“A protection ward.” Miss Hardbroom explained.

Agatha batted at the air beside her, calling out for Mildred to appear.

Miss Gullet, arm poised, seemed unwilling to attack unless directed. This gave them needed time.

“Repeat after me.” Miss Hardbroom was starting to pale, the effort of sustaining the spell to pull Miss Cackle was draining her. She went to speak but was interrupted by Agatha firing a spell at them. It hit the stone floor and splashed with flaming red brilliance into Miss Hardbroom’s side. She hissed in pain but kept her grip on Miss Cackle.

“Hecate! Let me go! You have to save yourself and Mildred!” Ada begged, wiggling her fingers to free herself. Mildred fought to hold onto her headmistress, her worry for both women rising by the second.

Agatha and Miss Gullet were laughing; howling as they took in the struggle before them.

“Get a bit singed did we?” Gullet shrieked, almost giddy.

It made Mildred’s blood boil. How could they be so cruel? So mean… against their own flesh and blood; their former coworker. She didn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Miss Cackle or Miss Hardbroom.

“You just don’t know how to quit do you, Hecate.” Agatha simpered, wiping away a tear from her laughter. “You can’t save her or this school. It’s mine now and I always fight for what’s mine.” Both black-hearted witches raised their hands and Mildred felt her heart freeze within her chest. Another hit; direct maybe this time and it could be too much for Miss Hardbroom. She was already trembling and pale; only her tremendous will keeping Miss Cackle out of the painting. If she was hit, Miss Cackle would fall back in and they’d never be able to free her. Then the school would continue to suffer and- no!

Mildred let go of the two older witches and stood up. The invisibility potion was wearing off. She squared her narrow shoulders, held out her hands and chanted as loud as she could-

“Keep them safe!”

She repeated it over and over again. It wasn’t a proper chant but when the two witches fired their spells at her, she felt nothing.

Eyes squeezes tightly, Mildred heard a bang followed by two squeals. It was a very Gullet-like squeal.

She opened her eyes to a flash of light as Miss Cackle slid from the painting and Agatha and Miss Gullet disappeared.

“They’re gone?!” Mildred cried, stepping over the embracing witches at her feet.

Miss Cackle had gathered the nearly unconscious deputy into her arms as soon as she’d been able; keeping the exhausted woman from collapsing.

“No, it’s okay, Mildred.” Miss Cackle assured her, gently assessing the spell damage to the deputy’s side. She pointed back to the painting. Mildred squinted. There in the canvas were two tiny mice, legs in the air as if thrown.

“How’d that happen?” Mildred wondered aloud. Ada chuckled. “I’d say you happened, my dear. You protected us all from their spell and it ricocheted back to them.” She beamed happily at the young girl. “Well done!” Mildred grinned, flushing under the praise. She ducked her head, noting how still Miss Hardbroom was.

“Will she be okay?” She asked, concerned.

“I should think so.” Ada assured her, rising to her knees, Hecate’s limp form tucked against her chest. “I’ll transfer her back to her rooms to get some rest. You should go tell Miss Drill and the rest what happened and save those friends of yours from getting eaten!” Mildred nodded, running toward the door. “Oh and Mildred!” The girl paused, looking back. “Thank you.”


End file.
